


I Am but a Free Spirit, No Longer Shackled by Your Laws…

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [11]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Angst, Being Upset, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Gen, Hurt feelings, MATURE FOR PANIC ATTACK, MATURE FOR TALKS OF ABUSE, Panic Attack, abusive ex-lovers, angst with happy ending, comforting someone through a panic attack, dealing with an ex-lover, feelings getting hurt, kept secrets unfolding, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: One day while Sol is out and about at the village market buying food, she stumbles across someone that she wishes she’d never have to see again…
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Kudos: 1





	I Am but a Free Spirit, No Longer Shackled by Your Laws…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



Sol felt a hand tap her shoulder, she stopped herself from doing what she had in front of her and turned around to see who it was,

What she was greeted with was the face of her ex-lover, she let out a gasp of surprise as fear overwhelmed her,

“ _N-No…”_ she began as she slowly backed away from them,

Her ex-lover stepped close to her and just before she could escape from them, they grasped at her wrist, **_tightly_** …

“ _L-Let me go!”_ she shrieked in terror as the flashes of her past with them came pouring back, they flooded her memory of the unspeakable horrors they had done to her,

She shook her head, willing herself to push the horrid memories back where they belonged, in the dark corner of her mind where they would hopefully never see the light of day,

“ ** _G-GUARD! GUARD! HELP!_** ” she cried, praying that a guard of the village was nearby to assist her,

And there was! For one came to her aid,

They were a tall and imposing force that immediately frightened her ex-lover just enough to loosen their grip on her wrist,

And that was all she needed to leave,

Feeling her own pulse in her ears and her heart beating hard she ran,

She ran as hard and fast as her legs could carry her,

She prayed to get home,

To be with her family,

With her husband,

With safety,

_“ **RUN!** ”_

And so, she did,

As she ran in the direction of her home, she avoided and shoved herself past anyone and everyone she came across,

She didn’t want to stop, for fear of what could happen if _they_ caught up with her,

She didn’t want to know the possibilities of such an outcome,

Which is why she ran hard and fast like the wind, allowing her legs to carry her to her destination,

When she came within range of her home, she significantly slowed down,

Suddenly, she began coughing hard and was unable to properly breathe in air, due to being out of air from running so hard,

She could feel her chest tighten up, it was making the task of taking in air even worse,

Now lightheaded and oxygen-deprived, Sol could feel her legs become heavier as if they were made of cement,

The last thing she heard before she collapsed onto the grass was a soft yet concerned voice call out her name,

She didn’t know who it was as she didn’t have enough time to look up,

Then came the sound of a panicked yell, whoever it was they were screaming her name,

Right now, she didn’t care about her name being called because she couldn’t focus on anything, her head was swimming with so many thoughts that nothing made sense anymore,

She could feel her own hot tears stream down her cheeks as she tried to force herself to breathe but nothing was working, she felt a sharp pain stab at her whenever she attempted to breathe,

The next thing she felt where strong arms lift her up bridal style, she was hurriedly carried back inside to her home, to safety,

The door burst open, it slammed against the wall and the sound of it makes Sol flinch hard,

“ _Is that S-?”_ questioned Charles,

_“-Charles! Get Galen! Go! Please!”_ exclaimed Matthew,

‘ _M-Matthew?’_ Sol vaguely thought, with her head and thoughts swimming in her head she couldn’t really make much sense of everything around her, but her husbands’ voice was the one thing that she _was_ able to recognize,

“ _M-Matthew-“_

_“Easy love, I’ve got you…”_

She feels herself being lowered onto something soft, maybe it’s the couch? Possibly…

Slowly she hears the voices and footsteps of others, a small crowd is forming at the ensuing chaos, their voices make her head swim further and she feels panic set in once again,

She feels like she’s being suffocated,

She tries for another breath of air but can’t get enough in her lungs, she winces at the sharp pain in her chest,

Matthew is there at her side holding her hand and caressing her face, he doesn’t know what’s wrong with her but his panic is at an all-time high,

Galen finally rushes into the scene and their first act as the doctor is to order Attila to push everyone away from here, they need space to work with,

Attila nods and gets to work, he makes the others disperse so as to not bother Galen and Sol any further,

Galen then turns their attention to Matthew, “If you’re going to stay, don’t intervene, alright?” they tell them,

Matthew simply nods, too frightened to say anything,

Charles hovers in the far background, he does not want to leave his brother and sister-in-law alone, he wants to know how she is,

Galen then goes to examine Sol, the first thing that they can determine from how hard she’s trying to breathe and from her quickened pulse is that it could be a panic attack,

Galen grabs Sol’s other hand and places it on their chest, where their calm beating heart is, “Sol- Sol? Can you hear me?” they ask,

A nod,

“Good, tell me, can you feel my heart and how I’m breathing?”

Another nod,

“Ok, I want you to breathe with me… nice and slow, alright? Ok, one-…” and as Galen counts Sol follows along and closes her eyes, she focuses on the steady beat of Galen’s heart and the way that they’re breathing,

Slowly she can feel herself being steadied and grounded back into reality,

Upon Matthew seeing her relax and ease-up, he makes a quiet sigh of relief and watches on,

It doesn’t take long before Sol is finally calmed down, her breathing and heart rate are now at regular levels and Galen is quick to congratulate her and tell how just how strong she is,

‘ _…strong…’_

She doesn’t know why, but the word alone makes her cry, she lets out a small wail as tears then began streaming down from her face,

Matthew frowned and caressed her face, “Shhh… its ok, don’t cry…” he tries his hand at comforting his obviously hurt wife,

Galen holds Sol’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before turning their attention on Matthew, “Do you know what happened?”

He shakes his head, “No… not a clue, one minute she was running, then started coughing and then she collapses…” he frowns as his expression drops,

“…could she had been scared? Or seen something that frightened her?” examined Charles, who stood some ways off,

Galen turned their head towards him, “…Probably, I mean, that is usually how panic attacks start, something had to have had happened to cause her to have one this severe…” they observe, “…Has this happened before?” they ask Charles and Matthew,

Both men shake their heads,

“This is the _only time_ that I’ve _ever_ seen her like this…” Charles admits,

“Same here…” adds Matthew,

Galen nods, “Well…” they pause for a moment, “The only thing we can do now is to just let her cry it out and relax, maybe go to sleep if she’s exhausted… it’s the only good thing that she can do…”

Matthew nods, “I’ll take her upstairs…” he says as he gently reaches over to her and gently lifts her up and in his arms,

Before he leaves he shares one final look of concern with his brother, he then ascends the stairs and leaves,

Charles approaches Galen, “Thank you…”

Galen waves a dismissive hand, “You don’t have to thank me, it’s my job…” they frown and look towards where Matthew and Sol had gone to, “…I wonder what could’ve happened to warrant such a reaction like that…”

Charles sighs, “Only Lycaon knows…”

Upstairs, the couple has tucked themselves inside of their warm bed, Matthew has a strong and protective arm wrapped around his wife, he’s frowning as he allows his mind to wander to today’s latest event,

His concern over his wife and her health is at an all-time high, however, right now what she needs is his love and support, not his anger or worry,

So, he sighs and settles down, closing his eyes he allows himself to slip into the land of dreams…

After a while, Sol and Matthew both awaken,

Matthew casts his gaze downwards to his wife and sees that she’s awake, “Good morning my love…” he says, keeping his voice low as he kisses her forehead,

“… _I’m sorry…”_ she says meekly,

“For what?”

“For scaring you…”

Matthew shakes his head as best he can, “I wasn’t scared, I was worried…” he declares,

This makes Sol chuckle, she looks up at him, “You always were a horrible liar, you know that?”

Matthew grins, “Sadly, yes…” he pauses, “A-…I-Is it okay with you if I can ask you what had happened?” he inquires,

Sol nods, for a moment she says nothing as she’s mentally preparing herself,

“…You _don’t_ have to-“

“-N-No, it’s ok, I _want to… I need to…”_ she declares,

After a deep breath, she finally gathers her strength to speak to him, she tells him of how before she met him and all the others she, one upon a time, was with an abusive ex-lover, she told of some of the horrible things that happened to her and how she thought that she’d gotten rid of them,

But apparently, she hadn’t,

Matthew is speechless, all he can offer his wife is to pull her into a strong and secure hug,

He doesn’t know how to express himself and the anger that rages on inside him for what that **_bastard_** did to his poor wife, but he swallows that back, right now he need not rage blind him,

Sol sighs and embraces her husband, she buries her face deep in his chest, she feels so safe when she is with him…

On the other side of the door, Charles clenches his fist and breaths in through his nose,

Part of him wants to tear that person’s throat clean off, but he knows better than to solve his problems with violence,

For now, he quietly walks away and goes on to find Attila, he feels the need to seek out his guidance…


End file.
